Lyndsay Willis
Lyndsay Willis is a contender in Krazysam16's The Glee Project fanfic titled "Operation: Glee". Personality Lyndsay is a bitch, always armed with a good comeback and can take down people verbally with ease. She is so horrible because she is bisexual. Lyndsay is competitve and ready to win a spot on Glee! Appearance Lyndsay has long chestnut hair, gorgeous greeny-brown eyes and pale skin. She is very skinny, and has a long scar running from her elbow to her wrist on her inner arm. She is very beautiful, and pulls both girls and boys easily. Biography Lyndsay grew up in California as a single child. When she was nine years old, her parents divorced, and a few months later her dad, Nick, remarried. Lyndsay hated (and still does) her new step-mom Josie, who was one of those girly, sassy, annoying-accenty women - the complete opposite of Lyndsay. Josie seemed nice, but when her and Lyndsay were alone, Josie was vile. She once scratched Lyndsay when she was drunk, and Lyndsay still has the scar. Nick and Josie had a child when Lyndsay was eleven called Nathan. Lyndsay never really treated Nathan as her brother as she didn't see him as one. Nathan celebrated his 8th birthday the day Lyndsay auditioned for Operation: Glee. Trivia *She is bisexual. *Her favorite colors are deep purple, black and dark pink. *Her audition song was "Numb" by Linkin' Park. *Her favorite food is chicken tikka, her favorite dessert is mint ice cream and her favorite breakfast is the classic, old bacon butty. *She is a highly-skilled guitar player. *She is on Twitter several times a day. *She auditioned for America's Got Talent and got to the semi-finals, then was voted out. *Her favorite singers/bands are Avril Lavigne, Taylor Swift, Linkin' Park and Eminem. *She cannot stand Justin Bieber, One Directon and the Wanted. She thinks they are very overrated. Songs Solos lyndsay2.jpg|Love Me (Adaptability) Solos (In a group number) Progress IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was first on the callback list. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment, but was at risk for elimination. HIGH The contender was first on the callback list and not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance and was at risk of being eliminated. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance but was not at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender was eliminated. QUIT The contender withdrew from the competition. Homework Progress NC The guest mentor didn't comment on the contender's performance. HIGH The guest mentor praised the contender's performance. LOW The guest mentor thought the contender's performance could've been better. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. MIXED The guest mentor had mixed feelings for the contender. Call Back Order IN The contestant was safe from elimination LOW The contender was sited for needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination OUT The contestant was eliminated RISK The contestant was at risk of being eliminated. W/O The contestant won the homework assignment that week and was eliminated. WON The contestant won the homework assignment that week. LEFT The contestant left the competition. WINNER The contestant won the competition. Category:Cast Category:Season One Cast Category:Top Ten Category:Season One